The present invention relates to a supporting and raising device specifically designed for supporting and raising plastic bottles.
As is known, in raising and handling, after their opening, plastic bottles holding mineral water, drinks or liquids in general, care must be exerted in order not to spill the liquid contents thereof, in particular as this liquid is poured into a cup or the like.
In fact, a plastic bottle is susceptible to be easily deformed and the gripping by the user's hand is frequently sufficient to greatly deform the geometrical configuration of the bottle.
The above mentioned geometrical deformation in turn causes a decrease of the inner volume available for the liquid contents: this in turn causes the liquid to be poured with an excessive rate thereby the liquid can also spill-out of the cup into which it is poured.
Moreover, the gripping of a user's hand on said bottle is also susceptible to cause instability problems because of the mentioned deformability of the bottle: thus, the user must pay attention in holding a plastic bottle in his/her hand, as the bottle is opened.